That XX, Yess Love is Blind
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: pasangan biasa itu cowok sama cewek, pasangan luar biasa itu cowok sama cowok, mau disebut biasa apa luar biasa? let's check this out! Warning : M for language,


**Disclaimers** : Yunho (DBSK) Yesung (SuJu) SM entertaiment, Gdragon (Bigbag) : YG entertaiment, Jaejoong (JYJ) : Cjes Entertaiment

**Genre** : Romance(?), comedy(?)

**Cast** : Jiyong (Bigbang), Yunho (DBSK), Yesung (SuJu), Chan Young (OC)

**Suport Cast** : Jaejoong (DBSK/JYJ), Rin Ah (OC), Hyu Ra (OC)

**A/N **: annyeong, ini FF titipan dari author **Cho_Dragon**. Mind to read and review :D

**Enjoy Reading**

Author POV

"_H__yuuunngggg_, kembalikan celanaku!"

Suara melengking kira-kira 4 oktaf terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah keluarga Park.

"Hahaha ambil kalau berani." kali ini suara bass menyahutnya.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas keluarga Park, jika pagi menjelang, rumah mereka berisi riuh orang saling berteriak. Mengingat keluarga tersebut dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri dengan 4 orang anak mereka. Anak pertama Park Jiyong atau biasa dipanggil GD karena kemampuannya dalam bermusik seperti rapper terkenal di Korea yaitu G Dragon, GD adalah anak dengan gaya rambut teraneh dari keluarga tersebut. Dengan dandanan nyentrik dan memiliki tatapan tajam, membuatnya terkesan seperti _BadBoy_.

Adiknya, anak kedua dari keluarga Park yaitu Park Yunho orang orang lebih sering memanggilnya U-Know Yunho, ini didasarkan pada kebiasaannya yang stoic dan cuek, sering kali orang yang mengajak bicara padanya hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan musangnya. Dan jika ia memerintah seakan-akan matanya mengatakan "you know?" yang artinya kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Oh benar benar stoic boy. Anak ketiga yaitu Park Yesung, si kepala besar yang mempunyai suara paling merdu.

Dan terakhir yang merupakan anak perempuan satu satunya yaitu Park Chan Young, gadis tomboy dengan gaya rambut anak laki laki, membuatnya nyaris melengkapi ketiga kakaknya untuk menjadi F4 seperti yang ada dalam drama drama televisi. Baiklah, kembali keadaan dalam rumah Park.

"_H__yuunggg_ cepat kembalikan, aku mau sekolah!" Yesung terus berteriak meminta celananya yang diambil oleh kakak tertua, siapa lagi kalau bukan GD.

"hahaha sini sini, anak manis hahaha" tawa GD terus meledak ketika melihat namdosaengnya hanya bisa merengut kesal sambil memegangi handuk, yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Sedangkan orang yang ditertawakan, hanya bisa mengutuk kesialannya pagi ini, menjadi korban kejailan _hyung_nya itu.

_Srreeettt.._

"Heh?" GD tersentak kaget begitu celananya telah berpindah tangan. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah menganggu kesenangannya yang baru saja dimulai.

"Yakkk _eomma_?" ucap GD keras, tidak terima.

"_M__wo_? Apa huh?, berhenti mengusili adikmu atau kau tidak dapat uang tambahan untuk perawatan rambut anehmu itu" teriak sang _eomma_ sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Andwaeeee_.. aku tidak akan usil lagi, aku janji ne? dan HEY.. RAMBUTKU TIDAK ANEH eommaaa!"

"Dasar keras kepala, sudah sebaiknya kalian cepat ke ruang makan, yang lain sudah menunggu!" perintah wanita paruh baya tersebut, setelah mengembalikan celana kepada sang pemiliknya.

"Wleee, rasakan, emang enak, gak dapet uang… gak dapet uang! hahaha" ejek Yesung pada GD dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelahnya ia berlari cepat sebelum kembali mendapatkan amukan dari _hyung_nya itu.

"isshh kau! Awas kau,ck" gertak GD tiak terima.

_**A**__**t YOSE Senior High School kls XI A**_

"Chan Young –ah, kapan kau akan mengajakku ke rumahmu hmm?" rajuk Rin Ah pada Chan Young yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Chan Young acuh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"_M__wo_? _Wae_?!"

"Ck, kau tak ingat ulahmu minggu kemarin saat dirumahku huh?" teriak Chan Young dengan menunjuk hidung temannya itu.

"Heh? Memang apa yang kuperbuat? Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan apapun." jawab Rin Ah sambil mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang ia lakukan minggu lalu di rumah keluarga Park.

"Jelas tidak, karena kerjaanmu terus memandangi _oppa_ku, ck bodoh" decak Chan Young.

"Lalu apa salahnya? Salahkan _oppa_mu yang terlalu tampan hehehe" ucap Rin Ah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"yak, asal kau tau saj _"

"Young-ahh!" tiba tiba sebuah suara memotong ucapan Chan Young. Tak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk, seorang _namja_ berdiri tepat diambang pintu kelas mereka. Reflek Rin Ah dan Chan Young memandang namja tersebut dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jaejoong _oppa_?" ucap Chan Young dan Rin Ah bersamaan.

Sedangkan _namja_ itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" Tanya Chan Young setelah namja tersebut tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Mmm, apa hari minggu besok kau ada acara?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap usap tengkuknya, pertanda ia gugup.

"Tidak"

"Bisakah kau temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Hmm bisa oppa" jawab Chan Young dengan tersenyum.

"Jeongmal? Apa perlu aku jemput?" senyum kegembiraan langsung tergambar jelas dari wajah

Jaejoong.

"Ne, tidak perlu _oppa_, kita bertemu disana saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tunggu jam 11 ne? Sampai jumpa Chan Young-ah" ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan orang orang mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah seolah mengatakan "Apa kau mulai gila".

"Dia terlalu senang akan berkencan denganmu sampai melupakan aku disini isshh" celetuk Rin Ah yang langsung diberi tatapan mematikan dari Chan Young. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengirannya.

YG University

_Ciiittttt.._

Suara decitan ban terdengar dengan jelas berasal dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti. Dua orang _namja_ turun dari mobil tersebut dengan perlahan. Mereka adalah GD dan Yunho, keduanya kuliah ditempat yang sama, namun dijurusan yang berbeda. Jika Gd memilih jurusan Seni Musik, Yunho lebih memilih jurusan bisnis. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing masing, disepanjang koridor kampus, hampir semua mata yeoja tertuju pada mereka. _Yeoja yeoja_ itu terus mengagumi betapa tampannya Park bersaudara tersebut. Namun tiba tiba sebuah teriakan menghentikan adegan yang terbilang seperti drama…

"YAAKK Jiyooongggg.." teriakan keras serta tarikan kasar pada lengan GD membuatnya hampir saja jatuh, jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada Yunho.

"_A__ppo_ Hyu Ra, aissh apa-apaan sih kau hah?" teriak Gd sambil melepaskan lengannya dari tarikan _yeoja_ yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Siapa _H__yung_?" Tanya Yunho dengan pelan.

"Bukan siapa siapa, kau duluan saja Yunho-ahh" pinta GD pada namdosaengnya tersebut dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan.

"Heh _yeoja_ aneh, tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan lembut hah?" ucap GD sambil membenarkan pakaiannya serta rambutnya, ia tak mau terlihat berantakkan sedikitpun.

"Tidak! Jiyong-ssi yang sok tampan dengan rambut anehnya, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGASMU HAH?"

Dengan reflek Jiyong menutup kedua telinganya, takut kalau gendang telinganya bisa pecah akibat suara yang terlampau "lembut" itu.

"Itu, mmm..aku sibuk Hyu Ra hehehe, _mianhae ne_?" ucap GD dengan tatapan yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin.

Sontak saja para _yeoja_ yang melihat itu langsung berteriak histeris. Tapi tidak dengan Hyu Ra, ia justru tampak terlihat geli.

"Cih, sibuk katamu? Dengan _yeoja__-__yeoja_ mu kan? Ck dasar _badboy_"

"Hey, kau cemburu Hyu Ra?" selidik Jiyong dengan memincingkan matanya. Tak lupa telunjuknya mencolek hidung _yeoja_ yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Mimpi saja kau sana! Kau juga tau itu tugas kelompok kan, jika kau tak mengerjakan bagianmu, AKU JUGA TIDAK BISA MELANJUTKAN OBSERVASINYA." lagi lagi Hyu Ra berteriak tepat didepan wajah GD. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari yeoja yeoja yang melihat adegan tersebut.

"JIKA AKU TIDAK MEMBUAT OBSEmmhhppp" dengan cepat tangan kanan Jiyong meraih pundak _yeoja_ itu , sedangkan tangan kirinya membungkam bibir Hyu Ra.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian tangan kanan GD berpindah dari pundak ke pinggang yeoja tersebut, semakin menedekatkan tubuh mereka. Mata Hyu Ra membulat dengan sempurna akibat tindakkan cepat namja dihadapannya saat ini. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, dan secara perlahan wajah Jiyong mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi…

daannnn….

"Diamlah, atau ku cium kau." bisik jiyong tepat ditelinga Hyu Ra dengan diakhiri _smirk_ andalannya.

Mata Hyu Ra mengedip dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian ia mendorong tubuh namja dihadapannya agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Dasar orang gila, _badboy_, _pabbo_ aiissshh" maki Hyu Ra lalu berlari meninggalkan GD yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya.

Sepertinya hari ini begitu menyenangkan baginya, sudah dua orang yang sukses ia kerjai. Benar-benar _evil boy_.

_Back to.._

At YOSE Senior High School kls XIIB

Yesung POV

"Aisshh menyebalkan." keluhku lirih. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir satu jam aku dan yang lainnya menunggu _seongsaenim_ masuk, tetapi satu menit yang lalu kepala sekolah baru mengatakan bahwa Jungsoo _seongsaenim_ sakit jadi tidak bisa mengajar. Oh hell, bahkan tadi pagi aku harus menjadi pembalap dadakan agar tidak terlambat pelajarannya, belum lagi dapat makian dari Chan Young yang menjadi tumpangan tetap. Ck benar benar menyebalkan. Dan lihat sekarang, ruang kelas ini benar-benar seperti taman pacar. Disana sini banyak pasangan yang mengumbar cinta mereka. Nasib jomblo ya seperti ini, pacaran sama meja.

"Payah, payah" ucapku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Siapa yang payah? Kau?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aksi pukul memukul kepala.

"Eh? Oh kau Jaejoong"

"Aku tanya siapa yang payah?" Tanya lagi namja yang sedang mendudukan dirinya dibangku sampingku.

" Ahh itu bukan siapa siapa. Oh iya dari mana saja kau? Jangan bilang kamu juga baru saja mengencani pacarmu isshh." tanyaku lengkap dengan nada kesal didalamnya. Jangan berpikiran aku cemburu pada namja disampingku ini. Hey aku masih NORMAL, aku hanya kecewa ternyata disini yang jomblo tinggal aku seorang.

"Mmm, bagaimana yaa. Lebih tepatnya mengajaknya kencan" jawab jaejoong dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Mendengar jawabannya, membuatku menoleh dengan cepat.

"_N__amja_ atau _yeoja_?" tanyaku polos. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki laki. Mungkin saja kan dia ituuuu _gay_. Hahaha

**Plakk**

Dengan tidal elitnya tangannya yang lentik itu memukul kepalaku. Lagi lagi aku sial ck.

"Kau pikir aku _gay_? Aku normal tau." teriaknya tepat ditelingaku, sampai sampai aku harus menjauhkan telingaku ini sebelum terkontaminasi dengan suaranya itu.

"Okey okey bercanda jae, siapa gadis itu?" ralatku dengan cepat sebelum ia mengamuk lagi.

"Diaa..Chan Young hehe" jawabnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kuyakini itu tidak gatal.

Tunggu, dia bilang siapa? Chan Young, yeodongsaengku kah? Seketika mataku melebar dengan sempurna.

"Jangan bilang Chan Young adikku." selidikku cepat.

Dan benar saja, dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar membenarkan apa yang menjadi tebakanku barusan.

"_A__igoo_, aku tidak setuju Chan Young denganmu! Tidak bisa"

"Wae?!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bersama _namja_ setengah _yeoja_ sepertimu. _Anni_!" tegasku.

"Yak yesung –aahh apa maksudmu huh?" teriaknya tak kalah keras.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa ya tidak bisa titik." ucapku lalu berdiri meninggalkannya yang tetap saja berteriak tidak terima. Terserah, dia mau mencaciku seperti apa. Aku tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusanku.

"Yak yesung berengsek, kembali kau! Kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku."

Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku, pura pura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Lalala, aku tidak dengar aku tidak dengar."

"Yak."

Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehannnya, disini aku sebagai _oppa_-nya pasti Chan Young akan menuruti perkataanku. Kalau mau tunggu sampai aku punya yeojachingu terlebih dulu hahaha.

Yesung POV end

Author POV

**N****ext Sunday at Park House**

"Yunho _oppa_.. !" gadis tomboy itu terus berteriak mencari kakaknya.

Dari kamar sang oppa, sampai dapur dan taman, semuanya sudah ia kelilingi, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Yunho _oppaaaaa_." teriaknya frustasi.

"Young –ahh apa kau pikir kita hidup di hutan teriak-teriak seperti itu!"

Akhirnya orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi muncul juga.

"_O__ppa_ dari mana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tau" ucap Chan Young kesal.

" Aku? Dari loteng."

"Loteng?"

"Ne, oh ya kenapa kau mencariku?" Tanya Yunho setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa dan menikmati acara tv yang juga sedang disaksikan oleh GD dan Yesung. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil snack yang berada ditengah tengah antara GD dan Yesung yang kebutulan duduk di lantai tepat didepan sofa. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

"Yak _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak yesung begitu tau tangannya diraba raba oleh GD.

Seketika GD menoleh, melihat tangannya yang tepat berada diatas tangan Yesung.

"Sejak kapan snack bisa jadi tanganmu yesung-ahh?" ucap Jiyong dengan polosnya.

"Hyung, itu benar benar tanganku." ucap Yesung memelas, melihat tangannya dibolak balikkan hyungnya tanpa dosa.

"Lalu snacknya kemana? Kau habiskan ya Yesung!"

"Kenapa kau menuduhku? Aku tidak memakannya." teriak Yesung tak terima dituduh _Hyung_nya itu.

"Lihatlah Chan Young-ahh dua orang bodoh mulai bertengkar." celetuk Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Apa maksudmu oraang.. yaaa itu snak kami!" kali ini teriakan GD menggema begitu menyadari snacknya berpindah tangan ke _namja_ yang baru saja mengejeknya itu.

"Benar Hyung itu snack kita!"

Akhirnya acara tarik menarik snackpun terjadi, antara Yunho vs GD-Yesung.

**Sreett, braakkk bruukk duakk**

"Kupikir bukan dua, tapi tiga orang bodoh. Ckck" celetuk Chan Young yang langsung diberi _deathglare_ oleh ketiga _namja_ itu.

"Hehehe piss _oppadeul_."

Dan setelahnya Chan Young hanya diam melihat kakak-kakaknya bertingakah seperti anak kecil yang saling berebut makanan.

"Astaga aku sampai lupa." teriak Chan Young yang mengagetkan ketiga saudaranya.

"Ada apa Chan Young-aahh?" Tanya Yunho

"_O__ppa_, sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji dengan _chingu_ku pergi ke toko buku, tapi ternyata ada pertandingan basket hari ini." ungkap Chan Young pada Yunho.

"Hubungi saja dia." usul GD

"Sudah, tapi handphone-nya tidak aktif, hmm bisakah Yunho _Oppa_ pergi ke sana membatalkan janjiku?" pinta Chan Young

"Hmm temanmu itu _yeoja_ apa _namja_?" bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Nam.. ehh _yeoja_, iya _yeoja_" dusta Chan Young.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia bilang _namja_ yang ada _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya akan mengamuk, karena ia sudah mulai berani berkencan. Lagi pula _oppa_-nya itu meski terkenal _stoic_, sebenarnya dia juga tak beda jauh dengan GD sedikit _playboy_ dan errr '_pervert_'.

"Benar _yeoja_?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Chan Young langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, semoga temanmu tidak mengecewakan." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ di bibirnya kemudian berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Benarkah _yeoja_ Chan Young-ahh? kalau begitu aku juga mau." gerutu Yesung merasa iri.

"_A__nni oppa_, sebenarnya dia _namja_" sesal gadis itu.

"_MWO_?" teriak GD dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Yesung, aku khawatir nasib teman Chan Young, jika sampai Yunho tau ternyata ia _namja_." ungkap GD.

"Aku juga _hyung_."

"Sebaiknya aku telpon Rin Ah untuk menyusul mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada Jae-oppa"

Chan Young-pun segera berlari kekamarnya.

Tinggallah Yesung dan GD yang saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Tiba tiba ..

**Srettt**..

"Yak _hyung_ aku juga mau snacknya." teriak Yesung.

"_Anni_!"

**Sreett brraakk brruukk duaakk**

Akhirnya adegan dilanjutkan dengan berebut makanan yang kali ini antara GD vs Yesung.

**At Book Stor****e**

Yunho POV

Kulajukan motorku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Entah kenapa aku begitu semangat agar cepat sampai di toko buku dan bertemu teman dongsaengku itu. Sesampainya di toko buku, kuuderkan pandanganku mencari seorang yeoja yang kira-kira seusia Chan Young, meskipun belum pernah bertemu, setidaknya aku bisa memperkirakan dari wajah dan postur tubuh anak SMA.

"Kenapa sepi sekali." batinku.

Ini akhir pekan, bukankah toko seharusnya ramai? Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada disini. Tapi aku tidak menemukan seorang yeoja yang kira kira masih SMA. Yang ada hanya _ahjumma__-__ahjumma_ bersama anak-anaknya, membeli komik mungkin, serta beberapa anak laki-laki. Kuputuskan untuk menelusuri deretan rak buku yang lebih kedalam. Ternyata perkiraanku benar disana, dideretan rak berisi novel-novel, ada seseorang yang sedang membaca salah satu buku, dan kuperkirakan dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya dia masih SMA, ahh mungkin saja itu teman Chan Young, karena dari sini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping yang terlihat eerrr cantik.

Author POV

"Eheemm, permisi nona" sapa Yunho basa basi.

Sontak orang yang ada di hadapannya mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Benar saja mata Yunho terkesima melihat wajah orang tersebut, untuk beberapa detik Yunho terdiam mengagumi keindahan makhluk didepannya.

'_A__igoo, neomu yeppo. _Indah_'_ batin Yunho_._

"_A__gasshi_? Kau berbicara padaku?"

Kontan Yunho tersadar dari keterkagumannya.

"Ahh ne, mm.. apakah kau teman Chan Young?" Tanya Yunho _to the point_.

"Chan Young? Ne, aku temannya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia _dongseng_ku, ahh kenalkan aku Park Yunho, panggil saja Yunho" ucap Yunho dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aaa, aku Kim Jaejoong panggil saja Jaejoong." Jaejoong pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jaejoong, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." celetuk Yunho tanpa sadar.

"_M__wo_?" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya, tersentak kaget.

"Ada yang salah? Kau memang benar benar cantik nona." goda Yunho tanpa dosa.

Sepertinya darah _playboy_ dari _Hyung_nya mengalir dengan cepat kedalam tubuh Yunho.

"_A__igoo_, kau bercanda _Hyung_? Aku ini _namja_" teriak Jaejoong

"_MWO_?"

TBC


End file.
